


All I want for Christmas

by verona_glambert



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen, I'm sorry about the cheesy title, and I apologize if you don't celebrate christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verona_glambert/pseuds/verona_glambert
Summary: As a child, Raven knew little about what makes Charles happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabeld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabeld/gifts).



> I kind of mixed prompts? This is more gen/slice of life then an actual plot but I hope you enjoy it anyways! xx

Raven have often wondered what it is like to have a parent. When she was taken in by Charles that night, she thought she would finally have a home. No more running, sneaking into houses and  _stealing._ She thought this meant a family, and family meant warmth, love and care. Little did she expect to find herself in this situation now, being left alone in her room while Charles is forced to greet some one his mother deems important enough. Whether that’s because Sharon is ashamed of her or if Sharon even knew that Raven is technically her other child, Raven does not know. 

 

Raven once asked Charles while she was reading Cinderella, “Charles, is Sharon your step-mother? Is that why she always ignores you and make you do things that you don’t want to?” And in the moment, Charles, sweet, clever Charles who usually has an answer to any question, has no answer. HIs bright eyes dulled and his smiled drooped, “Perhaps. But then who is meant to love me? Who is meant to be my fairy godmother, Raven?” Raven finally realised in that moment, Charles is just the same as her. Both loveless children and even though Charles never had to struggle for food and shelter, the gaping wound that Sharon’s lack of love left in Charles ran a lot deeper than anyone thought. 

 

Raven only noticed the murmurs recently. In her sleep, she would hear someone whisper softly into the night but she never managed to figure out what they are, dismissing them as a part of her dreams. Once she stayed up late reading a novel in the library and by the time she realised how late it was, the servants have dimmed all the lights, leaving her alone with the empty echoes of the Xavier mansion. She walked up the stairs slowly, careful not to provoke anything lurking in the shadows. This is when she heard something, or rather someone, talking. She followed the sounds to Charles’ bedroom and climbed up the bed like she sometimes would, when she needs comfort from her brother. The mutterings quickly stopped and Raven whispered, “Charles? Who are you talking to?” Charles gingerly replied, “Raven? Remember when I said I can read minds? Well…I…” the boy’s small voice paused with uncertainty until Raven located his hand and covered it with her own smaller, blue-scaled one. Charles took a deep breath and willed himself to go on, “I…I can talk to dead people too, but only ones that have died here. Which includes my dad. I started hearing voices after my dad died and I thought it was just my telepathy going out of control but the voices talk to me exactly like my dad. I talk to him now and then, tell him about my day, ask him for advice, that kind of thing. I’m…I’m not crazy, am I?” Raven could see her brother’s moon-lit face filled with caution, as if Raven was going to push him away at any moment and call him a freak. Raven huddled  close to Charles and gave his hand a light squeeze, “I believe you,” she whispered, “now can we go to bed? I’m tired.” Charles grinned and nodded, pulling up his duvet around them and fell asleep. 

 

One sunny afternoon Charles and Raven are sitting in the atrium when Raven suddenly asked, “So what’s Mr Xavier like?” Charles took a moment to answer, “He’s intelligent. That’s what most people get from him when they first meet him. He’s very smart and he taught me how to do most stuff. He gave me all these books to read and take me down to his labs, although I’m never allowed to touch anything. Everyone loved him and he just seems to cheer everyone up, even mom…” Charles trailed off slowly, peaking at his mother in the sitting room across the hallway, holding a bottle of whiskey, half-finished. 

 

Raven hated seeing her brother so unhappy, Charles deserves the best, because people who treat other people well should get treated the same in return, her teacher have told her. Raven’s little heart was determined to make her brother smile, even if their mother didn’t care. 

 

It’s approaching Christmas and the Xavier mansion is being decorated, Sharon always spare no expense in decorating the house; she liked it when guests arrive and marvel at the beauty and laugh when she saw others green with envy. Charles used to be excited for the decorations, but with no one to share the joy of covering the house in tinsel and choosing a christmas tree after his father’s death, he lost interest in the pure showing off of their wealth. Raven never got tired of decorations going up; multiple servants going around the house, trying to make it look as festive as possible. 

 

Raven was carrying, or rather dragging, a massive box around when she finally found Charles in the library. Charles have hidden himself on the balcony, behind the curtains. Raven poked her head in only to find Charles staring into the distance, hugging his knees around him. Raven joined him on the balcony and scooted closer to her brother, ‘Charles? What are you doing?’ Charles turned to her and smiled, ‘Nothing, just talked to father about what I want for Christmas this year, but he just sighed and said nothing, then he left.’ Raven wanted to ask how does Charles know when a ghost left, but she kept her mouth shut. Instead she asked, ‘What do you want for christmas?’ Charles looked at her but did not answer, so Raven jumped off the balcony and brought the big box to Charles. 

‘Mrs Gibson said we could decorate the christmas tree this year! And she bought a new star for the top of the tree!’ Raven said excitedly, while searching the box, full of baubles, for the shiny star. Charles immediately brightened, he does miss the smell of the pine as they hang decorations up, and he would sit on his father’s shoulder to put the star on the tree top, to complete the final preparation for christmas. He pulled the box while Raven pushed behind him to the atrium, where the tree stood. Mr Moore, one of the gardeners have brought them a ladder and helped Charles up. Raven passed him the golden star and clapped as the star was placed delicately. This is when Sharon walked into the room and saw them, Mr Moore’s eyes widened in fear when he thought Sharon would yell at him for putting her son in danger, but she only lifted her head to glance at the tree top and said,’ A gorgeous star that is,’ and walked away. 

 

Raven could only watch helplessly as Charles’ face dropped in disappointment and slowly climbed back down from the ladder. Mr Moore gave him a one armed hug while Raven held his hands,’You did well Charles! You’re a big boy now, you’re not even scared of heights, huh?’ Charles only smiled politely and thanked the man as Mr Moore left. 

 

That night, as Raven walked past Charles’ room, she heard him talking again. ‘Father, why won’t mommy look at me anymore?’ Charles asked, and then there was silence until she heard him sniffle, ‘But I climbed up the ladder today! The tall one!’ And Raven realised then Charles only approval from his mum, nothing else mattered. Raven would do anything for her brother, but she thought of the way that Mrs Xavier barely knew who she was, her eyes glassed over every time Raven saw her and she knew that Charles’ one wish couldn’t be done. 

 

Come Christmas morning and Charles and Raven gathered around the tree as they opened presents from guests of the party last night. Many were jewellery for their mother, some books to expand the Xavier’s collection and some toys for the children. Charles had a smile on his face as he open the presents with Raven and when she gets excited over how beautiful the presents were, but Raven knew that he was not happy, for Sharon wasn’t even here. So she brought out the present she has been hiding in her cardigan all along. ‘Hey Charles, won’t you open this present? It’s from me!’ Raven proudly presented. Charles grinned and brought out his gift for his sister as well, a beautiful book wrapped with ribbon, ‘It’s a story about a brave sister and her brother, just like you and me!’ Raven hugged the book tightly to her chest as she urged her brother to open his gift. Charles carefully untied the string and smoothed out the wrapping paper. It is a pocket watch and Raven had found a photo of Brain Xavier in one of the family albums and placed it within the watch. She looked at Charles carefully as she explained, ‘This way, you can look at your papa when you miss him or when you talk to him! So you always remember what he looks like, and how much he loves you!’ Charles clutched the watch close to his heart and hugged Raven tight. Raven carefully patted his back and did not mention why one side of her dress is wet to anyone afterwards. 


End file.
